Return to Hell
by storyteller4544
Summary: This is based on the preview from Monday on episode 13, Return to Hell. This is how I saw it. Just a one shot.
Here is how I hope the last one will end. Now that I know there will be a second season I know he can't earn his wings back but it would be so much fun. I will go back and finish the other one I promise. Couldn't get this out of my head. Can't wait to see Monday's episode.

Chloe was panicking. She didn't know what to do. Malcolm had Trixie, her baby. Standing in a room full of cops and she couldn't do anything. "Oh, God, oh, God." She thought to herself. What was she going to do. She knew she couldn't go by herself, but she knew she couldn't talk to the cops in this room. She only had one choice.

She went to Lux. She needed to talk to Maze. Lucifer was still in jail due to the preachers death, but if anyone could help she thought that Maze could. She had access to Lucifer's accounts. She had access to the money if that is what Malcolm wanted. Her mother wouldn't be able to help her. She was in another country. Chloe knew that Maze liked Trixie.

Chloe slammed on her brakes as she reached Lux. It was closed down during the day and she didn't see any of the usual people around. She ran to the double doors and banged on them. A member of the cleaning staff opened the door.

"What's ya need deary? We ain't open right now."

"I need to see Maze. Is she here?"

"She's at the bar."

Chloe pushed passed the cleaning lady and ran up to Maze. Maze looked up from the bar and before she could comment Chloe spoke. "Malcolm has her, Malcolm has Trixie. I need help."

Maze looked at Chloe, surprise in her face. "What happen, what do you mean he has Trixie?" Maze was also thinking, what had they done.

"I need help. Malcolm is supposed to be contacting me in an hour. He's going to tell me what he wants me to do. Oh God, what am I going to do?" Maze continued to watch Chloe. She knew what she had to do. She knew why this was happening. She was going to something that she had never even contemplated before. A demon actually prayed. "Amenadiel, Lucifer, I need you both. I need your help." She looked at Chloe. "I'm going to go get Lucifer. Wait here."

Amenadiel was standing outside Lucifer's cell. Amenadiel was surprised Lucifer hadn't just popped himself out of the cell. He watched Lucifer just sitting there. "Ok, Amenadiel, I'm ready to go back. Just take me back. She's not going to talk to me after this there is no point in staying. She thinks I killed him." Lucifer was tired of being vulnerable. He had learned as long as the Detective wasn't around him he was himself, the usual Devil. He had survived the shooting by the wife and had learned that his powers where all there, especially after the fight with his brother.

All of the sudden Lucifer paused, he could hear Maze talking to him. "Something's wrong. She's sounds panicked." Amenadiel had also heard Maze talking, he looked at Lucifer and they both vanished from the cell. They arrived back at Lux and found Chloe standing in front of Maze. Amenadiel has slowed time before Chloe could realize they were there. Maze looked up at the brothers. "Malcolm has Trixie. He took Trixie." Maze glared at Amenadiel, "This is your fault. You brought him back. You didn't send him back. You wanted him to kill Lucifer. You need to fix this." She paused again and quietly whispered "she's my friend."

Lucifer was stunned. How could his brother have allowed this. He walked up to Chloe and watched as they came back to real time. "Lucifer, what are you doing here, how did you get here?" She looked around. "What is your brother doing here?"

"We're here to help you. Amenadiel brought him back. We caused this." He took Chloe by her arms, gently wrapping his hands around her upper arms. "I need to you take a deep breath." He glanced at Amenadiel. "Tell her the truth. Tell her you hired Malcolm to kill me and send me home." Lucifer looked his brother in the eyes and in his most persuasive voice, "Tell her what you did. Tell her the truth."

Amenadiel looked at Chloe, bowed his head. "I arranged for Malcolm to come back from the dead, I arranged for him to kill Lucifer, to send him back to hell." He bowed his head. What had he done. He put an innocent in jeopardy. Chloe looked at both Lucifer and his brother. "You're both are crazy. You can't bring people back from the dead. Just tell me where Malcolm is so I can get my daughter back." She looked ready to collapse. Maze walked over to her, took her from Lucifer and guided her to the couch.

"You need to sit, breath. They will get your daughter back." She looked over at Lucifer. Lucifer looked back at Maze. "Keep her here. We're going to find him. I'll contact you as soon as we find her."

Amenadiel and Lucifer walked into a warehouse. They were surrounded by men and guns. Lucifer knew now as long as the Detective wasn't around he was immortal. "Don't hog them all." Lucifer said to his brother. "Where is Malcolm." He asked the men. " As they fought them off and cleared the room, retrieving the information about Malcolm, Malcolm was contacting Chloe and telling her where they were meeting.

All parties arrived at the location at the same time. A hanger with a plane that was getting ready to take off. "This is your fault you know. If you hadn't done this, if you had left me alone, Trixie would be fine. She wouldn't have been dragged into this." Lucifer looked at his brother, "Find him. Keep him occupied while I find the girl." Lucifer didn't realize that Chloe and Maze had also arrived from a different directions.

"Detective, I'm going in. Malcolm can't hurt me. Find your daughter. Find Trixie and get out." Chloe took out her gun. "Maze, please be careful." She smiled softly, "Trixie likes you, she wouldn't want to see you get hurt." Maze shared a look with the Detective and for the just the third time in history, made a friend.

Amenadiel faced Malcolm. Malcolm had Amenadiel going to his knees. "You were coming to kill me. Here is my answer." Malcolm shot Amenadiel with the shotgun. The angel went down hard. Maze screamed as she watched Amenadiel fall at Malcolm's feet. Maze was a demon, she wasn't supposed to care, but she realized she did as she watch Amenadiel fall.

In another part of the warehouse, Lucifer was looking for Trixie. He closed his eyes and turned up his sences, trying to locate the girl. His heart was pounding in his chest. He had to find her. He turned as he heard a small rustling sound. He turned and located a packing crate that the noise had come from. He realized it had air holes in it. "Trixie," he whispered, "are you there?"

"Lucifer?" He heard back. "Lucifer is that you. Please get me out, please I want my mommy."

"Trixie, hang on. I'm getting you out." Lucifer punched his hand through the wood and pulled out the side. Just as he was reaching in Chloe arrived. "Oh God, Lucifer, tell me you found her, please, tell me you found her." Lucifer reached into the crate and pulled out the little girl. He turned and put her in her mother's arms.

"Trixie, baby, thank God you're all right." She hugged her daughter hard, rocking her on the floor. "Lucifer, thank you. Thank you for my daughter." Tears were running down Chloe's face as she rocked her daughter. Neither was paying attention as Malcolm came upon them.

"Well, isn't this nice. The Devil saving a life. I don't think this is how this is supposed to go." Malcolm laughed as he cocked the shot gun again. "It's time to end your girlfriend's life, Lucifer. Are you ready?"

"Just tell me, why." Lucifer said. "Before you end it for us, why did you kill the preacher, why go after the girl. They didn't mean anything to you."

"Well you see, I knew that I had to end you. Amenadiel was certain you could be killed. Your bleeding so that means you can die. I need you both out of the way so I can continue my work here. I like killing, I loved killing all those people, I love the power it gives me." Lucifer looked down at his hand. He was bleeding. When he put his hand through the crate Chloe must have been near.

"I can't let you kill them. You need to let them leave, then you can do what you want with me." Lucifer knew that once Chloe was gone he would be invincible again.

"Nope can't do that. She has to go as well, she now knows the truth and since the little girl knows who I am, she also needs to go. Say goodbye." Malcolm raised the gun and fired. Lucifer did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed both Chloe and Trixie, wrapped them in his arms and covered them up.

Malcolm only got one shot off. Maze and Amenadiel finally arrived. The relieved Malcolm of his shotgun and Amenadiel sent him back to hell. Malcolm's body dropping at their feet.

Maze turned to look at Lucifer, sure that he was dead because he wasn't immortal around the detective. She stopped, stunned by what she saw. "Amenadiel, look."

Standing next to the crate was Lucifer with Chloe and Trixie wrapped in his arms, wrapped in his arms and his white wings, protecting them. "You are both fine. Nothing is going to happen to you again," they heard Lucifer say.


End file.
